Unstopping Time
by astrild erretha
Summary: Bagian terakhir lagu Kimiboshi selalu menjadi favorit Miku. Dan Kaito tahu hal itu. "Masih sama, ya? Baiklah."


Disclaimer:

Vocaloid © YAMAHA

.

.

unstopping time

**[** i wish i could spend a little more time with you **]**

.

— _let these feelings flow._

.

Langit masih gelap, lampu-lampu jalan yang dibeli ramai-ramai oleh penduduk desa menyala remang-remang menerangi jalan-jalan setapak di desa tersebut. Rumah-rumah panggung yang berjejer seolah nampak tidak memiliki penghuni. Suasana sunyi senyap, bahkan jangkrik pun tak berani berderik.

Terakhir Miku Hatsune melihat arloji, saat itu waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga subuh. Ia sendiri harus berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya untuk melihat arloji miliknya, saking redupnya lampu jalanan yang berada di dekatnya.

Suasana sunyi, sesekali bunyi gemersik dedaunan muncul. Jangkrik juga ikut berderik. Rambut _teal_ gadis itu melambai ketika angin menerpa dan tubuhnya seketika menggigil. Suhu menjelang musim gugur memang selalu dingin, dan ia hanya bisa merutuk dirinya karena hanya menggunakan baju kaos berlapis _sweater_ dan celana piyama bergambar bebek-bebek mungil.

Semua orang pasti berpikir bahwa gadis itu memiliki pikiran yang cukup aneh. Berjalan di pagi buta dengan hanya berbekal _sweater_ di suhu seperti ini.

Kembali, rambutnya yang dikucir dua berkibar saat angin berhembus. Ia menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, cukup cepat, mencoba menghangatkannya. Dan memeluk dirinya, dan akhirnya berlari melawan udara dingin musim gugur.

Setelah beberapa kali berhenti untuk sekedar menghangatkan badan, gadis itu tiba di sebuah rumah kecil yang jauh dari desa. Tidak adanya cahaya yang berkelip membuat suasananya nampak mengerikan. Gelap.

Miku sendiri sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Dengan lincah ia berlari menembus gelap, sepertinya sudah menghapal jalan di sekitar rumah tersebut. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci.

Dua kali suara 'cklek' terdengar, dan pintu itu terbuka. Gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumah, dan menutup serta mengunci kembali pintunya. Ia menyalakan lampu minyak yang ia temukan di meja dekat pintu tadi. Walaupun cahayanya kurang, namun setidaknya ia bisa melihat.

Ia berjalan masuk, makin dalam dan berbelok sampai menemukan sebuah pintu yang besar, terbuat dari besi. Dirogohnya sakunya kembali dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci yang lebih kecil dibanding kunci pertama tadi.

Sekali putaran ke kanan dan pintu besi itu terbuka. Miku berjalan masuk ke ruangan itu. Diletakkannya lampu minyak yang dibawanya di atas meja yang ada.

"Kau datang lagi?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh."

Gadis bermarga Hatsune itu memandang ke arah sosok yang membelakanginya. Duduk di atas kursi goyang, nampak seperti orang lanjut usia. Rambutnya terlihat gelap diterangi oleh sedikit cahaya dari lampu minyak.

"Untuk apa?" Ia bertanya, kemudian menyentak pelan kursinya sehingga kursi itu bergoyang ke depan dan ke belakang.

"Menjengukmu, tentu saja," balas Miku. Terdengar suara 'ck' dan gumaman pelan dari sang lawan bicara.

"Menjengukku jam 3 subuh? Maksudmu, nona Hatsune?"

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku mau menjengukmu, Kaito bodoh. Tidak usah banyak protes," balas Miku sengit. Ia berjalan menuju ke sofa keras di dekat Kaito dan mendudukinya. Disandarkan punggungnya ke sofa itu.

"Hei, hei! Aku tak protes. Hanya heran saja, kau tersengat apa sehingga mengunjungiku? Jam tiga subuh pula." Kaito berdecak kesal. Disentakkannya kursi goyang yang didudukinya lagi, sehingga goyangan kursi itu sedikit lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. "Apakah kau membawa es krim?"

Miku melipat kedua tangannya. "Kau pikir apa? Udara sudah dingin, masih pula meminta es krim. Ada apa di otakmu sebenarnya, bodoh?" Pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab dengan tawa kecil dari Kaito.

"Siapa tahu kau membawanya."

"Jangan harap di hari yang dingin begini."

Suasana menjadi sunyi. Suara decit pelan dari kursi goyang Kaito sesekali muncul untuk memecahkan keheningan di antara kedua belah pihak.

"Hei Kaito."

"Hm?"

Diam sebentar.

"Kapan kau akan keluar?"

Lampu minyak yang dibawa Miku mulai meredup. Pertanda meminta asupan minyak, namun gadis itu mengacuhkannya. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Kaito, meminta jawaban dari sang pemuda.

Terdengar helaan nafas, dan disusul oleh suara bariton Kaito. "Entahlah, aku tak tahu," jawabnya jujur. Terdengar suara decitan pelan dari kursi goyang, dan kembali disentak oleh Kaito.

Miku meremas kedua telapak tangannya. Seperti sedang bergulat di dalam pikirannya. "Aku berharap secepatnya," gumam gadis itu.

"Kau masih ingat saat ketika Len dan Rin memperdebatkan masalah buah yang paling enak?" Kaito mengangkat suara, mengalihkan pembicaraan yang tadinya suram. Mengajak Miku bernostalgia sesaat.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja. Meiko seharusnya melerai mereka, namun dia terlalu mabuk dan malah ikut memanas-manasi," sambungnya. Matanya menerawang, mengingat masa-masa itu.

"Luka sampai harus menelpon kita, ingat? Kita akhirnya berlari dari pasar ke rumah karena mereka sudah nyaris menghancurkan rumah."

"Bukan nyaris, tapi sudah. Kau tak lihat lampu meja yang pecah dan meja yang terjungkil balik, bingkai-bingkai foto yang terjatuh dan vas bunga milik Luka pecah saat kita pulang?"

"Itu belum seberapa. Pertempuran berdarah antara Luka dan Meiko itulah yang disebut sebagai penghancuran rumah," balas Kaito. Ia bergidik saat mengingat memori itu. "Dari situ kita mulai mengambil kesimpulan; jangan pernah membiarkan Meiko menyentuh apa-apa saat ia mabuk. Apalagi jika itu milik Luka."

"Dan saat itu juga kita ke pasar. Entah kenapa selalu saja ada pertempuran ketika kita keluar."

"Itu berarti kita pembawa damai, Miku," balas Kaito. Miku hanya mendengus kesal, namun ia mengangguk pertanda menyetujui perkataan pemuda itu.

"Kaito," panggil Miku lagi. "Kau masih ingat Kimiboshi?"

Kaito mengangguk. "Tentu saja," jawabnya. "Mana mungkin aku melupakannya?"

"Apa kau..." Miku mengigit bibir bawahnya, ragu untuk mengatakan hal selanjutnya. "...mau duet?"

"...eh?"

"Sekali saja! Sebelum aku pulang," pinta gadis itu. Pandangannya memohon, dan ia tahu kalau Kaito tidak pernah kuat menghadapi pandangan seperti itu.

Dan benar saja. Pemuda itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya, berakibat rambutnya sedikit berantakan. "Baiklah, baiklah. Asal kau bawakan aku es krim."

Miku mengerucutkan bibirnya, keberatan. "Toko es krim cukup jauh, Kaito. Dan sekarang lagi musim — "

"Duet atau tidak sama sekali," kata Kaito ringan. Ia menatap Miku dengan tatapan seolah menunjukkan ialah yang menang. "Satu..."

"Hei! Tunggu! Aku belum menga — "

"Dua..."

"Kaito!"

"Ti — "

"Baik, baik!"

Kaito tersenyum puas. Miku cemberut. Sinar mentari mulai menerobos masuk ke ruangan itu melalui celah kecil yang ada.

"Mulai dari mana?"

Miku terdiam sejenak, kemudian tersenyum. "Bagian terakhir, tolong."

Bagian terakhir lagu Kimiboshi selalu menjadi favorit Miku. Dan Kaito tahu hal itu. "Masih sama, ya? Baiklah," jawab Kaito sambil tersenyum. Ia beranjak dari kursi goyangnya dan berjalan ke arah Miku hingga jarak mereka tinggal beberapa langkah. Pemuda itu mengambil posisi berhadapan dengan si gadis.

_afureru hodo kimi ga itoshikute_

_(to an overflowing extent, I hold you dear to me)_

_yoake mae no hoshitachi ni negai wo kometa_

_(to the stars before the daybreak, I placed my wish)_

_yagate subete kiesatteshimau kedo_

_(although soon, everything will disappear)_

_saigo ni hitotsu nokotta mono _

_(the one thing I left in the end)_

_kasuka na hikari_

_(a faint light)_

_bokura ga mitsuketa kotae_

_(the answer that we found)_

Mata mereka bertemu. Pandangan mereka menyatu. Berbagai emosi yang tak bisa dilambangkan dengan kata-kata mengalir.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali, Miku."

Kaito memalingkan wajahnya ke arah celah kecil yang ada, cahaya yang masuk makin terang.

"Atau mereka akan mencarimu."

Miku mengangguk, tatapan matanya sedikit sendu. "Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi."

"Perjanjian jangan lupa." Pemuda itu nyengir, dan membuat gadis itu juga ikut tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, bodoh."

.

.

— fin.

.

.

Saya tahu ini abal, oke? :')

Tadinya mau bikin tentang musim dingin tapi entah kenapa malah nyasar jadi kayak gini, duh.

/terlalu stress dengan segala macam pelajaran/

Kritik/saran diterima dengan lapang dada coretselapanglapanganbasketcoret.

- Astrild


End file.
